Cheaper By The Dozen 3
by tenderheart22
Summary: The Bakers go back to the lake. Jake competes in competitions, Henry plays the clarinet and gets noticed by a big time artist,Sarah and Elliots romance blooms. Im awful at summaries. Read the story!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey kids, family meeting in five minuets!" yelled Tom.

"Do you think they'll say yes?" asked Kate.

"I know Jake and Sarah will, Charlie is already up there because of the shop,Mike will say yes if Henry and Jake do. The only problem we have is Jessica,Kim, Mark, and Lorraine..."

"Oh, we know Lorraine won't be able to make it. She's all the way up in New York and she wont want to leave her lovely apartment..."

"What about Jessica and Kim?" he asked.

"Well, is there any math or spelling competitions?" asked Kate.

"I'll go look at the family calendar..."

He got up and opened a cupboard to reveal a huuuuge calendar. There was nothing marked for the month of July. Everyone should be able to go.

Mark,Mike,and Henry were the first ones to arrive.

"So whats the meeting about?"asked Henry.

"Well, since no has any practices or plans this month we thought we would go on another vacation,"said Kate.

"Cool, where?!" asked Mike.

Jessica and Kim arrived.

"2 MINUETS!" yelled Tom.

"What's going on?"asked Jessica.

"We were in the middle of studying for the spelling bee..."Kim complained.

"Thats not until September!" said Tom.

"So? We want to get a head start..." they both mumbled.

"Jake, I swear I'll beat you next time..."

Jake and Sarah came in from skateboarding.

"You would of beat me if you're cellphone hadn't of gone off. Who was it anyways?"

"Who do you think?" asked Jessica.

"Elliot..." the whole family said.

Sarah turned bright red.

"Im surprised you two are still together. You havent seen each other since Christmas,"said Henry.

"Well, they must like each other very much then..." said Kate.

"Where are Kyle and Nigel?" asked Tom.

All the kids shrugged their shoulders.

The two kids ran downstairs.

"Mommy, Nigel cut my hair!" said Kyle,almost in tears.

"Nigel, why would you do that?"asked Kate, turning Kyle around to look at his new 'haricut'.

"He was calling me a girl because I like to keep my room clean..." said Nigel.

"Kyle, that wasnt very nice and just because he likes to keep his room clean doesnt mean he's a girl..." said Kate.

"Now that thats settle, may we continue with the meeting?"asked Tom.

Nigel and Kyle nodded.

Jake and Sarah were chuckling in the back.

"Whats so funny?" asked Mike.

"Kyle has a bald spot on the side..."whispered Jake.

"Shush," said Jessica and Kim.

Jake and Sarah made faces.

"Alright, thats enough! As I was saying, Kate and I were wondering if everyone like to go on a vacation before school started again,"said Tom.

"Yeah sounds like fun," said Mike,Sarah,and Jake.

"Totally up for it,"said Henry and Mark.

"We agree to come along,"said Jessica and Kim.

"We'll go,"said Nigel and Kyle.

"BINGO!"yelled Tom.

"As you all know, Nora and Lorraine wont be coming this time." said Kate.

"Awww,"said Kyle and Nigel.

"You never told us where were going,"asked Kim.

"Before we tell you, you promise to come. No matter what."said Tom.

"C'mon, just tell us...please,"said Jake.

"We are going to....drum roll,please!" said Tom.

The kids started to pat on their legs,tables,and the floor. After a few moments Tom and Kate yelled, "Lake Winnetka!!!"

"YAAAAAAAY!! We'll go anywhere with our names in it,"said Kyle.

"Elliot and I can practice for the upcoming competitons. Theres even a couple at the lake this summer..."said Jake.

"Im sure I could play at one of Jimmy's fancy buffets this time,"said Henry.

" We can have study sessions with Becky,Robin,and Lisa," said Jessica.

"It'd be great to catch up with Elliot..." said Sarah.

Everyone turned starred at her.

"Awwww,"said Kate,Jessica,and Kim.

Her face turned bright red.

"I hope this doesn't interfer with the competitions...."mumbled Jake.

"Jake, dont be so selfish,"said Sarah.

"Alright then, thats settled. We're leaving Sunday morning and staying till August 1st. Make sure you pack enough clothes for a month. See you all in the morning. Goodnight!" said Tom.

"Night kids!"said Kate.

"Night mom,Night dad," the kids said.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah's POV

"Morning everyone!" yelled Dad.

"Is everyone ready to leave?"asked Mom.

Everyone mumbled a 'yes' since everyone was eating in a hurry.

"Okay, lets get the luggage into the van!"

About a half an hour later we were on the road to the lake.

(the italics(Sarah) and bolds(Elliot) are texts between elliot and sarah)

_I cant wait to see you. Its been forever._

**I know, my brothers didnt think we would last this long.**

_Neither did mine. My mom just said "Well, I guess they really like each other..."_

**Haha well, I do really like you :-)**

_And I really really like you. _

"Ugh, Sarah must you text Elliot right now? We're are trying to discuss the upcoming competition and he's taking forever to reply to his texts..."said Jake.

"Fine, but when you get a girlfriend, and her and I become best friends, dont come to me complaining how we're always talking..."

"Fine." He said.

_Jake's being a meanie and saying we talk to much so, I guess I'll see you in about an hour._

**Ugh fine, See ya soon. Can't wait!**

""Mom, Henry wont stop changing the songs on Kim's iPod," said Jessica.

Then that got everyone else complaining.

"Okay guys, we're stopping at this McDonald's. Its the only thing were having for the rest of the day so, better eat up!" said Dad.

"You and Elliot really do talk a lot so, you cant get mad at me for wanting to spend some quality time with my best friend since third grade,"said Jake.

"I know, I'll try to cut it down. You know, him and I have been dating for six months now." I said.

" I know, and I know he's planning something big for your six month anniversary!"said Jake.

"Really,what?" I asked.

" I cant tell you but I know you're going to love it!" said Jake.

"Mkaaay, I trust you." I said.

"Good, you should cause I am your brother." he said.

"And best friend,"I said.

"True dat," they both said and laughed.


End file.
